


Beautiful Misunderstanding

by Lyzaander



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzaander/pseuds/Lyzaander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a despair that you never see coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a foreign song of the same title.

He does not remember the beginning of it.

He does not think that there will be an end to it.

This sensation of resentment and longing.

The misunderstanding between them seems like it will never be resolved - all encompassing like the ‘black holes’ that he hears from her excited monologues with his brother. He understands every _single_ word of it, whereas his brother merely smiles at her enthusiasm. He leaves the room when the happy couple enters, not because he hates her - _not anything like that_ \- but because the raw feeling that he has at the sight of them is like a festering wound.

He has always been in the shadow of his brother, and now that there is an equal brilliance in his brother’s chosen one… he does not expect to find anything like happiness for himself. He does not believe in love anymore, not for himself. The two of them are so bright, he is blinded. He is trapped in the darkness, and knows that he will stay there till the end.

It feels like dying while searching for the broken pieces.

He keeps it to himself. The choice is filled with pains - the decision to end the forbidden story by not letting it see the light of day.

The smile that she smiles is not for _him._


End file.
